Give and Take
by 2BlckBlt
Summary: House and Cameron's relationship seen through all the character's eyes including there own. Sorry, I had to change the summary because of the direction the story took
1. Chapter 1

Well, I may not own House and Cameron, but people have been nice enough not to sue so I still have my laptop and can pretend I do!

This takes place after Cameron helps House with the sling.

She still does it. She is still nice. She is nowhere near as naïve as she was when she started working here, I have made sure of that, the patients have made sure of that, but she hasn't lost her caring and compassion. And she still directs it at me, more often than anyone else has. I don't understand, but I am grateful, no one knows it, hell, I will probably deny this self admission tomorrow, but it's true.

But she gets this look in her eyes when she touches me, and although it happens infrequently, each time it leaves a scalding mark in my memory. Today the look she gave me while helping me with the sling…it was clearly different than the look she gives our patients. Don't get me wrong, she always shows concern for her patients, but this look wasn't a look of concern, it was a look of wanting. It was etched in her smoky blue eyes.

It is that look that is going to be my undoing. One day she will give me that smoldering look, one I am not even sure she knows she gives me, and I will melt right into her arms. It will happen. I am not sure how much longer I can resist.

I wonder, well I wonder a lot of things, like how many Wonderbras Cuddy owns, but that is besides the point. When it comes to Cameron I wonder how much longer I have. How much longer I have until she moves on permanently to someone more like her, gorgeous, young, someone so unlike me. She's already slept with Chase once, I am sure he'd do her again if they got together. They'd make an attractive couple, one brunette and one blonde, an accent to boot. Perfect for one of my soaps. So many more chances will I have?

Is a better question, how many more chances will I blow? Will I keep pushing, no shoving, her in the opposite direction? My eyes, which, according to sources who shall remain anonymous, are my best feature, will only keep her coming back for so long. I have to give something back sometime, and soon, if I don't want to lose her to Ken.

What do I have to give? I have an addiction, an oversized tennis ball, and a sarcastic streak a mile long. Not the greatest start to a relationship ever. Especially not with someone like her. She is like a teddy bear, minus the pudge of course. I am sure she'd love to go dancing, but I can't do that. Hell, even if I didn't have the damn cane I am a generation too old to be seen at any of those places with her. They'd think she was dirty dancing with her father. I don't think I want to give Sophocles a run for his money.

So…that leaves me where? With a hot, younger woman after me. Every guys dream right? Yeah, until it happens.

So guys, I am trying to decide, do I do a Cameron POV or try to continue this as if it is chapter one of a multi-part story.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your input everyone! I read everyone's responses and the one that stood out came from sweetgreuy who suggested I do a POV from all the characters. I love it! So here is Cameron's.

I am not sure why I do it. Am I a glutton for punishment? There is no other real explanation. House makes it perfectly clear he isn't interested in me, so why can't I stay away? No, I have to continue to care, and help, and God help me, love.

Today when I was helping him, I felt that familiar twisting in my stomach, the one Foreman used to tease me about having. My stomach felt like I was back in the pool practicing my flip-turns when I had had too much to eat.

And I know I gave him 'the look.' The look that says I am yours for the taking. Everything I feel is evident in my eyes, and I have never been able to hide anything from him. Or anyone else for that matter. Even Stacy knew. I am sure he saw 'the look' too because he could hardly make eye contact with me. House has never been able to handle raw emotion, and what I feel for him is as real as it gets.

Everyone thinks how I feel about him is akin to a six-teen year olds crush on her brother's friend. But if people believe Stacy loved him, why can't they believe I do? What is the difference? That I married a cancer patient? Does that mean I don't love? I think it just means that I can love despite an unusual set of circumstances. And House is nothing if not unique. What I feel is just as real, and potent, and, at times, heart wrenching, as the love any other person feels.

I don't draw "Greg and Allison Forever," with a heart around it, or, "Cameron and House," for that matter. And I know I can't steal his tennis ball and perform the love spell that that my niece showed me in one of her teeny bopper magazines the a few months back. I am old enough to know that will only end up with me on the Psych Ward for instability.

Damn! How'd the little sneak even know about House and his tennis ball? She had to have read my journal. I wonder how many other family members she told that I fantasize about my boss. This could make the holidays interesting this year.

But about that tennis ball…Why can't it be me that he likes that much? Yeah, he likes to mess with me, mess with my head, my emotions, everything, but he doesn't like me. I am too human for him. I feel things.

He hides his head in the sand when it comes to the "L word." He has no problem with sarcasm, spite, and anger, but when it comes to, I don't know…LOVE? He handles it as well as any twelve year old boy would. Hell, they might handle it better.

I am crazy about him none the less. My eyes wonder to him of their own accord and my mouth goes dry when he comes too close. I don't know how to stop it and I am not sure I want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, sorry this is so short but Chase isn't my speciality but I figured I would give it a try. Let me know how I did! Love you all! 

I always knew the sex with Cameron was just that, sex. It was good sex, but only sex none the less. I could always see it in her eyes, she is still in love with House. I am not going to say I understand it, because Lord knows I don't but I see it every day.

Cameron's breathing increases ever so slightly when he looks at X-rays over her shoulder and her cheeks still flush when he gives her more than a passing glance. And I know that stunning red dress she wore to the fundraiser was designed to get House's attention. She did too. It must have taken five minutes for him to pick his jaw up off the floor, not that I blame him, she looked spectacular. People think House is the only perceptive one, but they are wrong. During my years in the seminary some of them were spent learning how to counsel people and as a result read people. Kind of ironic isn't it? House thinks I am the idiot of the group, but I just may know more about people than Cameron and Foreman combined. Sure, Cameron is kind and caring, and Foreman is not afraid to stand up to House, but I have insight.

House is another character altogether. He will do anything to hide his feelings. Sometimes I am not sure he even has any. In fact I was pretty sure he didn't until Stacy popped back into his life. Then she left again and there was the proof. But I now see that he has feelings for Cameron. He picks on her more than any of us, and since he has the maturity of a third grader it makes sense that that would be his way of flirting. Plus there are the looks he gives her, they are not like the looks he give Foreman and me. They are like the looks a man gives a woman he wants.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this is my shot at getting inside Cuddy's mind. Gosh, I never thought doing Chase and Cuddy would be so hard. And Wilson and Foreman will be even tougher I think. So tell me how I am doing. Love as always, BlckBlt2.

I have known House longer than anyone else at this hospital. We go back to our college and Med-School years. I would love to say I understand what makes the man tick, but I can't. I have only begun to scratch the surface.

I know he loved Stacy, anyone who has been around House when she has been around could see that. And I think in some twisted way he may love me. Not in a romantic, lets go on a date way, but in a deep down even though I make your life a living hell at times, I still care kind of way. And now there is Cameron. His feelings for her may be more complicated than his feelings for either Stacy or me.

Cameron is one of his staff, so I think in some way he feels she may be off limits because of that. And of course there is the age difference. What, maybe 12 or so years? That's a lot, but not impossible to work out. Besides, Cameron isn't exactly a gold-digger. And of course there is the fact that Cameron has admits her feelings, and I think that scares the hell out of him. House has never been much for feelings, at least not the warm and fuzzy kind. The spiteful, pissed off kind he does quite well.

I know he cares for Cameron. I am not sure if it his love yet, but I suspect it is. The way he can't make eye contact with her and the fact that he rarely unloads his clinic duty on her. He usually gives it to Chase or Foreman. But he presses her harder than he presses the other two combined; he wants her to be a better doctor by the time her fellowship is up. And he has been successful so far. She can handle the tough situations now. He is proud of her and her accomplishments; I can see it, though he'd never admit it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all your reviews guys! I appreciate all of them and the constructive criticism was great! Thanks bunches!

So here is my attempt to get into Foreman's mind. I hope you like it and tell me how I did!

House is a bastard. A brilliant doctor, but a bastard by anyone's account. Well, except Cameron. But House is miserable, sarcastic, crude, and any other derogatory term you can apply to a man. However, like any man he is attracted to attractive things or people, like Cameron. Case in point, the hospital fundraiser, and I heard about the lobby art comment he made, Cameron was too pissed not to vent to someone.

Why any woman would love him is completely beyond me. Especially someone who wears hear heart on her sleeve like Cameron does. She cares, sometimes to a fault, and that is the polar opposite of House. She likes to be involved with our team's patients while House avoids them like the plague until it amuses him to meet them. Cameron is young, smart, and I have to admit, beautiful, and House is more than ten years her senior. She could have almost any man she wanted, hell she called Chase and he came running, but she wants the one man she can't have.

Sometimes she makes less sense to me than House. Then again she is a woman, which by definition means she will be a mystery to all members of my gender, myself included. But she is even more of a mystery than most. She forgave me for stealing her article and served as my medical proxy despite how pissed off I got her. Hey, maybe she thrives on her relationships, platonic or non, with angry men. Who the hell knows?

What I do know is this. I do not understand the son of a bitch, Cameron, or why the hell Cameron is attracted to him.


	6. Chapter 6

This is it guys. Wilson's Point of View. This story really tested me as I had never tried to write as anyone other than House or Cameron before. I just hope I did all these characters justice. Let me know how I did! Thanks everyone and love to you all!

I may be House's only friend, and even I doubt sometimes that we are, in fact, friends. We have some sort of relationship no doubt, I do pay for his rubens, hold the pickles, more often than he does. But do I understand him? Not on a cold day in hell. Wait, do I believe in hell? That's a question for another time.

I don't understand his insistent need for Vicodin, I know he is in pain, and that Vicodin helps with the pain, but I think he may have deeper feelings for his Vicodin than he does for me or anyone else. And the booze? With the Vicodin? He is a Doctor for Heaven's sake! Actually when you put the two together it kind of makes sense; he is

self-medicating. That means the man actually has feelings. Who would have thought?

Now the question is what is he hiding from? He has no emotional attachment to his patients; he thinks of them as nothing more than a puzzle to solve. And I doubt he his drugging himself up over our friendship or his tumultuous relationship with Cuddy. She is just a plaything to him. He pushes her buttons and sees what pops out. That leaves his ducklings. While Foreman is smart and Chase has hair that makes ladies swoon, I don't think either of these two are who are driving House into the bottle. That leaves the pretty one, the swan of the group, Dr. Cameron.

Cameron is like a puzzle that he can't put together. He doesn't understand why she doesn't use her looks to get ahead. What may make even less sense to him is how she is willing to be vulnerable, but can hold her own in a debate these days with the best of them. But I think it is her ability to see the good in people, even himself, that astounds him. And I know he does like her, even if he won't say it. The look on his face when I joked about having put the moves on her already told me all I need to know.

Everyone at Princeton Plainsboro knows Cameron likes House. The reason why? That is something only God can understand. But she likes him despite the fact that he has shot her down numerous times. Maybe she likes the bad-boy type. He has a bike and an attitude to boot. That is the only theory I have that makes any bit of sense.


End file.
